Vehicle Features/Mounted Weapons
Ever since the Grand Theft Auto series introduced armed vehicles, these also featured Mounted Weapons. Mounted weapons act similarly to most hand-held Weapons, except that these are usually stronger, easier to use and mostly have infinite ammunition. Overview A vehicle mounted weapon is represented as any device incorporated into a vehicle where they can be activated to move and shoot any kind of harming element, usually a projectile. Many of these lacks a HUD icon, although in Grand Theft Auto 2 and Grand Theft Auto V vehicle weapons can be selected like any conventional weapons and even appears on-screen (often having a name). Certain vehicle weapons that appear in most cases are: Tank Cannons, Machine Guns, Mounted Rockets and others. The Water Cannon is not normally considered as a mounted weapon, but its characteristics as an extra feature, the ability to harm a person (albeit very low) and the ability to gain police attention still defines it as a weapon in the GTA universe. There are also weapons that are equipped by civilian vehicles, the latter ones are scripted only in missions (except in Grand Theft Auto 2). As more vehicles are added over the course of various games, more weapons are available for land, sea or air vehicle, giving the player more choices. Description General As indicated by the name, these weapons are available for the player only in a specific vehicle and, due to the infinite ammunition feature, can greatly save the player's arsenal during prolongued combat situations. In general, there are light firepower weapons suited for rapid engagements, accuracy, close combat and small enemy groups; and heavy firepower weapons, best suited for numerous enemy groups and vehicular destruction, where is usually important in the arsenal and, at the same time, the dangerous ones. Most vehicle weapons, if not all weapons, can disable player-owned weapons for Drive-By Shooting, yet these are not necessary for such cases. If the vehicle is destroyed, the mounted weapon/s become unusable afterwards. On some Grand Theft Auto titles, vehicle weapons require extra commands for aiming (left or right), while in other games, one can aim it with the camera, as if the weapon is the camera. The Rhino is an example of this. Armed vehicles are usually featured in later storyline missions, usually to give first impressions to the player (i.e. The Rhino on Sir, Yes Sir!), and later, the player can unlock these vehicles with certain methods and achievements. The usual ones are collecting Pickups, completing side missions, among others. Other cases simply requires the player to steal it, but they are usually challenging to do so (i.e. the Rhino usually spawns at higher wanted levels or in restricted areas). Gameplay In the 2D Universe and 3D Universe, aiming the vehicle's weapon is a challenge, due to the lack of a reticle on them, especially in earlier games. All is left to the player' skills to aim and shoot at a target, except in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (the Hunter and the Hydra will have a reticle when selected to first-person view). In Grand Theft Auto IV, there are no reticles at all, even despite there are two vehicles (only one intended as a combat vehicle), being left again to the player' skills. The same happens to Episodes From Liberty City, despite an exclusive vehicle is armed. For Grand Theft Auto V, reticles become a prominent feature for each armed vehicle, giving the player more opportunities to use the weapon efficiently. The player can choose the usual aiming dot or the advanced reticles via settings (which is the same feature for every weapon). Turrets Since the Heists Update in Grand Theft Auto Online, vehicle-mounted turrets were added as part of the Technical, the Insurgent Pick-Up and the Valkyrie, which were the first vehicle weapons that can be controlled independently by other players, increasing the driver's focus on the road. This idea became apparent in later updates, as most vehicles were purposed for groups of players (especially with the Organizations feature). Turrets proved to be efficient, since they can be controlled separately and, like most driver-controlled weapons, have infinite ammunition. While they do not offer much protection against enemies, these weapons are an excellent choice for team-oriented tactics. The player will likely put less effort on aiming and using the vehicle at the same time, but they will likely have to aid their teammates if they want to use turrets at their full potential. Vehicles with mounted weapons 'Land Vehicles' Standard *Anti-Aircraft Trailer *APC *Armed Land Roamer *Armored Boxville *Blazer Aqua *Bruiser (Apocalypse, Future Shock & Nightmare) (Optional) *Brutus (Apocalypse, Future Shock & Nightmare) (Optional) *Cerberus (Apocalypse, Future Shock & Nightmare) (Optional) *Chernobog *Deathbike (Apocalypse, Future Shock & Nightmare) (Optional) *Deluxo (Optional) *Dominator (Apocalypse, Future Shock & Nightmare) (Optional) *Fire Truck *Impaler (Apocalypse, Future Shock & Nightmare) (Optional) *Imperator (Apocalypse, Future Shock & Nightmare) (Optional) *Insurgent Pick-Up *Issi (Apocalypse, Future Shock & Nightmare) (Optional) *Menacer *Mobile Operations Center (Optional) *Mule Custom (Optional) *Oppressor *Oppressor Mk II *Pounder Custom (Optional) *RC Bandito (Optional) *RCV *Rhino *Royal Pain *Ruiner 2000 *Sasquatch (Apocalypse, Future Shock & Nightmare) (Optional) *Scarab (Apocalypse, Future Shock & Nightmare) (Optional) *Scramjet *Slamvan (Apocalypse, Future Shock & Nightmare) (Optional) *Speedo Custom (Optional) *Stromberg *S.W.A.T. *Tank *Technical *Technical Aqua *Terrorbyte *Tiger Tank *TM-02 Khanjali *Turreted Limo *ZR380 (Apocalypse, Future Shock & Nightmare) (Optional) Heists-permitted *Ardent *Barrage *Caracara *Comet Safari (Optional) *Dune FAV *Half-track *Insurgent Pick-Up Custom *Nightshark *Revolter (Optional) *Savestra (Optional) *Technical Custom *Vigilante *Viseris (Optional) *Weaponized Tampa Air Vehicles *Akula *Annihilator *Avenger (Optional) *B-11 Strikeforce *Buzzard Attack Chopper *Cuban 800 (Optional, Online) *Havok (Optional) *FH-1 Hunter *Hydra *LF-22 Starling *Little Willie *Mogul *P-45 Nokota *P-996 LAZER *Pyro *RM-10 Bombushka *Rogue (Optional) *Rustler *Savage *Sea Sparrow *Seabreeze (Optional) *Thruster (Optional) *Tula *V-65 Molotok *Valkyrie MOD.0 *Valkyrie *Volatol Sea Vehicles *Coast Guard Launch *Destroyer *Predator (3D Universe) Mission Exclusives *Burrito (V mission Caida Libre only) *Cuban 800 (V Arms Trafficking Air only) *JB 700 (V missions Deep Inside and Pack Man only) *RC Baron (San Andreas mission Supply Lines only) Mounted Weapons 2D Universe 3D Universe ;Mission-only ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' and Episodes From Liberty City ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Grand Theft Auto V'' and Grand Theft Auto Online ;Mission-only ;Add-ons (Online) ;HUD Icons Original version Cannons-GTAV-HUD.png|Machine guns. Missiles-GTAV-HUD.png|Rocket Launchers and Tank Cannons. Enhanced version Flamethrower-GTAO-HUD.png|Flamethrower. Cannons-GTAVPC-HUD.png|Machine Guns and 40W Phased Plasma Guns. Grenades-GTAVPC-HUD.png|Mounted Grenade Launchers. Mortars-GTAVPC-HUD.png|Mortar Launcher. Missiles-GTAVPC-HUD.png|Rocket Launchers and Tank Cannons. Trivia General *Along with these weapons, there are at least five unusable weapons: **The ICBM's missile on the back (London 1969). **The Hunter's Anti-tank missiles next to the usable rocket pods (Vice City-Vice City Stories) **The Launch's Rear MG on the rear end (San Andreas). **The Rhino's roof mounted MG and Co-axial MG (GTA V). 3D Universe *In the BradyGames guide of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the FBI Truck was originally depicted with a mounted gun intended for use by SWAT members. *AI-controlled Police Mavericks (3D Universe) use an invisible Machine Gun that can even destroy a Rhino. The player cannot use this machine gun, however. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *In an early development for the Annihilator, instead of having four miniguns, there are only one minigun and the four stub wings are loaded with some sort of fuel tanks. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Buzzard Attack Chopper and the P-996 LAZER can select guided and un-guided rockets after the patch 1.16. *Most remote turrets, such as the Valkyrie's front gun, do not have an option to "change weapon" to reveal a HUD icon, as the remote camera feature already hinders the function. *Certain cars allow to change between the player's arsenal and the vehicle's weapon. The Nightshark only allows this if there is no window plating on it. *When in first person view, operating a turret does not produce severe shaking as in third person view. However, the reticle will remain relative to the vehicle rather than to the camera itself. This means keeping the aim while the vehicle travels on uneven terrain or flies recklessly is more difficult. *Certain turrets have a physical form of sight that players can actually use when switching to first-person view. **The MG and the Minigun from the Dune FAV have the Large Scope with a red dot, available as an attachment on Ammu-Nation. However, their usage is limited and is somewhat achieved when the player aligns the reticle with the scope itself. **Pickup-mounted machine gun turrets (Technicals and Caracara) have an anti-aircraft sight based on the DShK's one. However, it was simplified to have a four-needle layout and the second circle frame serves no purpose during its operation. **Gatling gun turrets employ a crosshair with a ring on the middle. The Half-track and the AA Trailer have a similar pattern on their sights, but the ring is smaller and there are no lines inside it. **The Half-track' stock turret features a complex targeting reticle with a at the bottom. Category:Gameplay Category:Features Category:Vehicle Features Category:Weapons Category:Weapons by type Category:Armed Vehicles